Primus
Project Primus He was awakened 50 millennia early by me but then went back to sleep so I then got Cronos to help me activate him but turns out I just annoyed him for a second time but this time he didn't go back to sleep, he was curious why he was trying to be awoken twice in such a short amount of time (about 24 Earth hours) allowed me to use him for my goal. Size He was introduced as being about as big as the Earth by comparing him to Mars. This is size of Primus in comparision to Mars in Planet Mode. But he has two more modes. This is Primus in Robot Mode (left) and Battle Station Mode. (right) He wasn't just compared to the planet though, as he was also compared to one of the battlefields and bots. This is a regular bot on the battlefield, to be specific on the bot it is Squarechan, built to the height of the Megabay but the length and width of the regular bay. This is a megabot next to that regular bot, this would be Megachan (megabot Squarechan as I like to call it Megachan), it is built to the height, width, and length of the Megabay. Stats So here is the specs of Primus, he is immune to any sort of EMP or anything else that may disrupt his technology, his armor is immune to acid and I have also upgraded it, before it took 5 hours to dig a human sized hole in him with 6 MSMG, now it takes 12 with 6 MSMG due to me using the alloys we have for our bots which time was reduced for adding due to factories built into him which I will explain later. I have also coated the entirety of him in a thin shield 4x the strength of a Mega EP. I have also added a Warp Disruptor which makes sure nothing can go into hyperspace and warp anywhere near him for 30 miles, this also includes warping away so any close range attacks may as well be a suicide run. I have also taken care of wormholes getting close but that is only up to 10 miles away due to limited time to research the wormhole drive given to me by Brenn but there is a weird feature I have noticed that sometimes it actually collapses the wormhole in upon itself destroying the ship that tried to wormhole to him collapse on itself, I have noticed this happen 40 out of the 100 times we tested it so anyone trying to attack Primus has a theoretical 40% chance of dying. While his armor is strong this does not make him invincible but you would have to focus on one point for many hours just to penetrate it, also if you remember the spikes on him that is not just for show, they coat the armor in a field that shoots a beam at any missile like object coming towards him from up to a half mile away and warps it into the complete opposite direction 5 miles away basically returning it to the person who launched it if they don't move (it has also been shown to teleport the missile into the ship of the person who shot it if they are continuing in that line of trajectory of the missile if they are at the 5 mile warp range) also any missile that had a special function like heat seeking still functions and the warp forces it to seek a new target. Also if you are to stop firing even for a second the armor automatically repairs itself at 1 ft. of armor plating a second, I am not fully sure on how this works but it helps keeps him protected, and if you were to shoot of a piece of him like one of his arms it destroys that piece in an instant and starts working on healing the rest of said arm minus the materials from the shot off arm as from what I can guess it transports the molecules of the arm and sends it back to start reforming into its old shape. You may be wondering since he is so big he must have a gravitational pull, he was built with a piece of equipment by the god (which is basically his father I guess) that created him that allows him to cancel the gravitational force around him, he can also focus it on a specific object yet not have others pulled towards him, like say he can pull a ship into him yet an comet right next to him will be unaffected. Now onto those factories I mentioned: I give them materials and tell them what to do and they make it, this is what I used to upgrade the strength of the armor and make upgrades to weapons and added shields, I can also make other stuff and I already have another plan to use these for which will be explained at the end. Now onto more of Primus's defences: These are Omnidirectional Shield Generators, they produce a dense sphere of shielding around an area the size of the red areas if they were perfectly spherical and the only thing that can move through them is Primus's parts itself, just imagine the shields around the battlefields only denser and twice as strong. These are miniature Field Generators, basically like the Omnidirectional one only its a dome and not a sphere, still imagine it as a perfect circle (don't have a steady hand) protecting that area. These are Manipulative Shield projectors, they cover the entire area of the Crushers and actually move with them. This is a Retractable Plasma Sword, as the name suggest it can retract and and extend when I want to use them, they stretch 4 miles long and are pure, burning hot plasma, they don't explode like the projectiles of Plasma Launchers as they are always encapsulated, they are on both arms and they can cut through TX-1 armor like butter, literally like butter, not kidding about that part its quite amusing. This is a Crusher Arm, he has one on each leg and they can apply a force of 0.2 ounces of pressure to 20,000 punds of pressure (9.0718474 metric tons), the hands can do more, they can range from 0.2 ounces to 200,000 pounds (90.718474 metric tons), thats a tight grip, who wants to arm wrestle Primus? This is a tractor beam, its job is simple, pull stuff in close to the crusher arm, but it can also freeze objects in place (like missiles), you have to be travelling at Mach 3 just to be slowed down to 80 MPH. These are . The launchers are the same on both legs just the positions are flipped. (And yes I know I spelled missile wrong in the picture, just imagine I didn't, can't edit it >.<) (This picture is for what is about to be stated, just look to it for reference, also the temperature of those are in kelvin so Google or whatever that amount to the temperature unit you are used to like Fahrenheit or Celsius) They are missiles of varying sizes, speed, and strength, they reform themselves by what was explained earlier with Primus's regrowing capabilities and recharge themselves, they smallest one (middle left) is the fastest (Mach 2) yet weakest, it explodes into the radius and heat of a star relative to the M in the picture above for 5 seconds. The middle right and and top left are the same, it travels at Mach 1 and explodes into the size relative to the G star. Finally the bottom missile travels at 600 MPH and explodes similar to the size and temperature of the A star. This is a Secret Weapon with two functions, one I put in and one Primus doesn't trust me with to even tell me yet, while I will not tell you what my function does I will let it be fair for anyone who still isn't with me (for any reason which will be discussed at the end) and tries to attack. This is a Stellar Converter Cannon, one of the only two (the other is the crusher) that I didn't add but I improved it, I added the aiming lasers which can cut through steel and with enough time the alloys we use in our bots. The Stellar cannon (and son of a- did I really say 'Steallar' >.< darn typos I can't edit out) which is powered by the universe around it, the focused stellar beam is the ammo which is fired and formed by the space and that is the biggest it can get before being fired. When it is fired it can travel a total of 50 miles before exploding itself due to an excess of mass it can handle with the amount of power from the cannon it hast left as the stellar energy inside it will want to return home, its max size at 50 miles, as it picks up more energy as it travels, is a radius of 2 miles and explodes up to a 6 mile explosion radius (average comet size). It increases in size (the radius of the projectile) at a rate of 0.04 miles per mile it travels and the explosion radius (which can be detonated whenever I want it to/when it reaches max distance) increases at a rate of 0.12 miles per mile. The projectile also has a trail that stretches a maximum of 1 mile behind the shot and has a radius of 1 mile (both increasing at a rate of 0.02 miles every mile the shot travels since it is fired) that is 5500° Fahrenheit at the trail (which I bet nothing made of iron could get that close to the trail), it is not as hot that far away but is double the amount required to melt iron which melts at 2750° Fahrenheit and steel melts at around 2500° Fahrenheit. Of course it gets colder the further away from the tail you get but that is pretty hot, the ball is (the main part) is 8250° Fahrenheit so it is three times hotter (hot enough to melt tantalum hafnium carbide which melts at 7619° Fahrenheit, and if you don't know what it is search it up) but there is a limiter that only makes the hit kick in after it travels 4 miles so there is a grace period, which is short as it travels at Mach 1.5 (0.317169605 miles per second, 1141.81058 miles per hour) but then again what good would going into the main part do as if it hits something after that grace period it explodes. This is a Modified Mega Plasma, it fires bigger balls with a bigger radius, both cannons fire at the same time, and they can rapid fire, it is 5 times stronger than the regular Mega Plasma and has a radius 8 time greater than it too when it explodes. (The second image is for comparison since the first one is cluttered with words) These are the weapons on his legs (which keep in mine he is in Robot mode, Battle Station mode has the same weapons just he is just more defensive in that mode, I'll explain later) lets start with the Solar Beam. Solar Beam: The name may be a bit misleading as some may think it is a beam that uses the energy from a sun, really it is a weapon that uses nuclear fusion to form a sun (as what else would nuclear fusion do?) and using the same device that limits the heat of the Stellar Beam shot is used to keep the sun from overheating the weapon, it is a small star so nothing major but why is the beam in the name of the weapon? Because the star is forced out by a magnetic field into the shape of a beam and fired out of the cannon with the heat limiter deactivating at 3 miles out with the beam reaching a maximum of 20 miles before the energy propelling the star is no longer pushing it and it forms the sun in that new spot, it basically forms a sun, fires the sun out, and the sun reshapes itself 20 miles away, the beam travels at the speed of light (duh) and if you move the beam while firing you create a wall of a sun that tries to reform itself due to the stellar magnetism of the sun but it fades away too fast (5 seconds of the cannon stopping its firing) to completely reform itself. If you refer back to the star picture the fired star will be the size of a D star but the heat of a F star. Photon Cannon: The Photon Cannon is simple, it fires photons, in this case 6 on each cannon (3 on each side of the cannon) and when it hits an object it heats it up so basically I have a cannon that the more times it hits armor the hotter it gets until it melts and these cannons fire rapidly. Rapid Fire Pulse Cannon: It spins like a machine gun and fires like one with the ammo being pulses of lasers and by the time the barrel first fired (it has six barrels so it has to go through 5 more shots before reaching the barrel that fired first) the pulse has allowed it to turn on so it doesn't overheat itself. It fires six lasers in 4 seconds so it is quite fast. Phaser Array: It is a phaser (a beam similar to a particle weapon) that can move where it is aiming without the weapons on Primus's legs having to be repositioned. Antimatter Beam: The tip on the inside of the rim is what fires the antimatter that Primus makes (the by-product of the power generators I used for the weapon array) which is contained in a bubble keeping the antimatter from touching matter, the inside of the rim fires off a beam of the same bubble containing the antimatter and will not react with anything until it is 5 miles away and then the bubble will allow it to react with matter, but only physical matter and not gasses, when the bubble touches physical matter (the bubble fires before the antimatter is sent out) it goes arround it and when the antimatter crosses that side of the bubble the bubble arround the 0.0001 gram of antimatter (basically a perfectly round single particle of sand) allows it to react with matter (physical like metal not gasses) and when the antimatter touches that object, nuclear explosion. Now that we are done with the weapons time to move on to some more defences. Not from physical damage but from hacking, thing is, it is impossible, he has no inputs to hack and nothing transmitted wirelessly so no connection can be made from the outside and no consoles are there to use. He moves around using Stellar Engines, it uses the energy from the space around him and is thrusted out, but unlike the Stellar Cannon it can not be seen and no instrument can detect it as it is basically space being fired into space. It allows him to move from 5 MPH to 502,962,472 MPH (3/4 the speed of light) and I will not show you where they are located otherwise you could (after hours of firing with MSMG) limit his movement. Also finally are the modes. Planet mode is his most defensive mode yet weakest in terms of strength and movement. Robot mode is the strongest of them all and the most maneuverable (in terms of stuff like arms and legs). Battle Station mode is the perfect balance of defence and power but not as much power or defence as Planet mode or Robot mode. Biography WIP Category:Character